Chapter 203
is the 203rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami and Charla manages to dodge the creatures attack, which Charla notices that the creature is disintegrating her magic. As the creature goes to attack Charla, Yami uses a spell to push her away but at the cost of his arm. As Yami manages to free his arm, he notices that the creature has stolen his mana and life energy. The Devil explains to them that the creature is capable of devouring all life and won't stop until it has devoured everything. Yami is shocked by this and thinks about how the Devil is bad news. Inside of the pedestal room, everyone notices that the creature is heading their way. Once the creature reaches the room, Yuno wonders what it is. Patolli notices that the creature is from the other world and informs the others that it has the Devil's mana. Patolli and Yuno launch spells at the creature, which the creature easily devours the magic. As a piece of the creature makes contact with Patolli, it starts to steal his life energy. Patolli notices what is happening and informs the others that they have to run since they can't touch it. As the creature goes for Mimosa and Rhya, Asta pushes them away and is engulfed by the creature. As Asta uses his sword to escape from the creature, Patolli notices that the creature can be effected by Anti-magic and that Asta is unharmed. Yuno comments about how their is no point in devouring a body with no mana while Patolli says that he can't believe that someone like that exists, which Asta complains about what they are saying. Mimosa uses her magic to find out what is happening, and informs the others that the creature is heading to the other rooms. Nozel thinks about Noelle and that they will need more mobility if they want to get everyone out of the Shadow Palace. Nozel informs the others that its will their victory when they save the kingdom and get out of the Shadow Palace. Nozel says that Mimosa and him are going to back up the others in the other rooms while Asta, Yuno, and Patolli goes to face the Devil, which they all agree too. At the Demon Bones, Nero says that their seal is finally undone since the other seal is unsealed. The statue starts talking and thanks Nero since it is all thanks to them that he was able to return. Nero welcomes back the statue, calling it her prince. Finral recognizes that the statue is the legendary First Magic Emperor. Finral is confused with this and looks at Nero, and finds out that she has become a human girl. Finral is excited by this and starts to flirt with her but stops after Secre glares at him. Lemiel notice the devil in the Shadow Palace and comments about how he has finally obtained a body. As Finral wonders what is going on, Lemiel tells him that Secre used her magic to seal him within the statue and can only be awakened with the power of the magic stones. As Lemiel prepares a spell, Finral notices that Lemiel's mana is tranquil yet more powerful then the elves. Secre also says that she has spent the last 500 years as a bird. Suddenly Lemiel transports them all to the capital and drops Finral off while informing him that they will bring back his friends. Lemiel and Secre then head into the Shadow Palace after Secre unseals the entrance. Magic and Spells used References Navigation